Fairy Tail: The Lost Dragon Slayer
by ShadowStrike7
Summary: While Natsu was still with Igneel they found another boy abandon named Scythe. They took him in and he became Natsu's brother. We Igneel left it's up to Natsu to protect his new found brother. But when the Natsu and Scythe get separated by bandits living them for dead. Will these two ever be reunited.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**_

Year: X772

Location: Pergrande Kingdom

Day: September 7

Time: 9:17 am

Natsu Dragneel: " Oh man this is awesome." _I was up in the sky. Flying around on top of Igneel. This is such a rush. Flying is so much fun._

Natsu Dragneel: " Hey Igneel can you do a few tricks." _Igneel grunted but gave a half smile anyway._ Igneel: " Alright hang on tight."

 _Igneel flies up higher in the sky. I could almost touch the clouds with us this high up. He then did a few flips while in the air. Then dove back down to the ground towards a bunch of tunnels. We easily passed through it._

 _Once on the other side, we saw a small village on fire. The village was engulfed in flames. We were still pretty high up but I could see a few people trying to run for their lives._

Natsu Dragneel: " Hey Igneel." _He already dove towards the village. Once we landed Igneel had let out a huge puff of air. Blowing away the flames engulfing the village._

Igneel: " Natsu. See if anyone is still alive." Natsu Dragneel: " Okay."

 _I climbed off Igneel and looked around the village. I could've sworn I saw some people here. Where did they go? The longer I looked the more it looked like no one was around._

 _I walked into a burnt down house because I could hear a faint sound. Once inside I could make out the sound to be of someone crying. I pulled off some debris and found the source of the crying. It was a small child._

 _I picked up the child and brought him to Igneel._ Natsu Dragneel: " Igneel I found a small boy by himself crying." _Igneel sighed as he picked up the small child with his rather large hands._

Igneel: " His parents must have taken off without him." _I nodded in agreement with him. It was rather sad news that this kid was left to fend for himself._ Natsu Dragneel: " What do we do? We can't just leave him here." _Igneel sighed once again._ Igneel: " We have no choice. We take him with us."

 _I climbed up Igneel's back with the boy in my hands. We quickly took off heading back into Fiore._

Year: X777

Location: Fiore

Day: July 7

Time: 12:05 pm

 _I was walking around the forest with the boy we found five years ago. Igneel decided we should take him in making me his big brother. Also giving my last name to him._

Natsu Dragneel: " Come on Scythe you got to keep up." _He trailed behind me slowing down. His black spiky hair all over the place. His emerald eyes still shining brightly throughout the day. He was dressed in nothing but torn black shorts and a red hoodie with a black dragon imprinted on the back, that Igneel made for him._

Scythe Dragneel: " I'm coming." _Scythe quickly ran up beside me. We continued walking around and stopped at a meadow field. Scythe tugging on the end of my Scarf that Igneel gave me._

Scythe Dragneel: " Natsu...what are we doing out here?" _I smiled at him as I tussled his head._ Natsu Dragneel: " I figured we could hunt us down something for lunch."

 _I heard something rustling in the bushes. Scythe sniffing the air to pick up its scent. Once he did he was licking his lips in hunger._ Scythe Dragneel: " Deer."

 _I couldn't help but smile. He's now starting to learn how to use his heightened senses._

 _We moved quietly as we got closer to the bush. Once there, I jump on top of the deer's backside. It took off down a path out of shock._ Scythe Dragneel: " Hey wait up."

 _The deer kept running as I held tight to it. Okay, I had it with this. I held out my right fist and covered it with bright flames._ Natsu Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Iron Fist."

 _I punched the deer in the back of its head knocking it out cold. I hopped off the deer landing on my bare feet._ Natsu Dragneel: " Finally."

 _I heard a strange noise as Scythe was running back up to me. I quickly grabbed him as a monster jumped out of the bushes._

 _I looked up and saw a Dingo. An orange wolf-like creature with sharp fangs and claws. It growled at us as more were coming out of the bushes now._

 _I grabbed Scythe and took off running. I can easily take on these things. But with Scythe here and not having learned any magic yet, it will be more difficult._

 _I ran faster down a small hill. One of the Dingo's jumped on my back knocking me over. Making me let go of Scythe. Crap._

 _I rolled out of the way of another attack. I hopped up to my feet and wrapped flames around my fist._ Natsu Dragneel: " Fire Dragon: Iron Fist."

 _I sent one of the dingos flying away back into the woods. I jumped over another dingo and slammed my right fist into it. Knocking it out. Two down five to go._

 _Another charged at me from my left side._ Natsu Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Roar." _I launched a blast of flames at the Dingo burning it and knocking it unconscious._ Scythe Dragneel: " Natsu!"

 _I turned around to see that Scythe was cornered by four other dingos. Crap._ Natsu Dragneel: " Scythe hang on." _I ran over to him but was jumped by the dingo in sent back into the woods earlier. He bit down on my left arm pinning me in place._

 _Scythe was crying out of fear and I couldn't reach him. I kept elbowing the dingo with my free arm hoping to knock it off me. Scythe kept backing up. Sparks of fire going off around him. The fire was now leaking out of his mouth. What's he doing._

Scythe Dragneel: " I said stay BACK! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" _Scythe let out a huge blast of flames at the burning all of the dingos to ash including the one on top of me. Good thing I can take the heat._

 _I got up and grabbed Scythe before he fell to the ground. I picked him up and sat him on my back._ Natsu Dragneel: " Come on. Let's get back to Igneel."

Year: X777

Location: Fiore

Precise Location: Akane Beach

Day: July 7

Time: 3:19 pm

 _We got there but he was gone. No where to be found. We did Igneel go._

 _I kept walking along the beach. Scythe already awake but I was still carrying him. He was really worn out._

Scythe Dragneel: " Natsu...where's Igneel." _I gave him a reassuring smile._ Natsu Dragneel: " Don't worry Scythe. It's just a little way now." _I could see that Scythe was not conceived._ Scythe Dragneel: " But...his scent is gone."

 _I stopped walking hearing what he said. He was right. His scent was gone. Because of that, I wouldn't be able to track them down._

 _I stopped and put Scythe down for a second. Looking out in the ocean wondering what we were going to do._ Natsu Dragneel: " How about we stay here and wait. He probably didn't wander off to far." _Scythe just nodded his head._

 _We sat there for hours and he never showed up. Those hours then turned to days. Eventually, it was a week and no sign of Igneel. Scythe began to cry. I pulled him into a hug and he continued to cry openly._

Scythe Dragneel: " What are we going to do now?" _I continued to look out into the ocean wondering where Igneel had gone. Pulling Scythe closer to me._ Natsu Dragneel: " Don't worry...I'm going to take care of us. So don't worry.

Year: X777

Location: Fiore

Precise Location: Deep Forest

Day: November 20

Time: 8:09 pm

 _Scythe and I have been living in the forest for a few months now. I was out walking around looking for something for us to eat. While Scythe was gathering firewood._

 _I climbed on top of a tree and gathered some fruits. I hopped down and went back to where Scythe was._

Natsu Dragneel: " Scythe you gathered that wood?" _I watched as he ran towards me with piles of wood in his hands._

 _We set up camp and ate some fruit while we relaxed for a bit._ Scythe Dragneel: " Hey Natsu." Natsu Dragneel: " Yeah what's up?"

 _He was very quiet. Not saying a word for a while._

Scythe Dragneel: " What are we doing?' _I was confused by his question._ Natsu Dragneel: " What do you mean?"

 _Scythe had sighed._ Scythe Dragneel: " I mean what are we doing? We've just been in this forest for a few months now with no way of finding Igneel. Are we even looking for him?"

 _I was a bit taken back by this. Why would he think that I would just give up like that? I walked over to him and gave him a serious, determined look._

Natsu Dragneel: " I'm not giving up. We are going to find Igneel if it's the last thing we do. But you also got to understand that I have to make sure you're taken care off until we find him."

 _Scythe gave me a small smile as I tousled his hair._ Natsu Dragneel: " Alright, get some sleep. Will pick back up tomorrow morning." Scythe Dragneel: " Okay."

 _I laid down on the ground falling asleep._

Scythe Dragneel: " Natsu!"

 _I quickly woke up. Seeing that the fire was put out and we were surrounded by bandits. Crap._

 _Before I could do anything they had took Scythe. Heading deep within the forest. I fought off the bandits but there was too many of them. I was kicked down to the ground._

 _I got back up grabbing one of the bandit's foot and throwing him into a tree._ Natsu Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Roar!" _I knocked out most of the bandits and ran after my brother._ Natsu Dragneel: " Scythe!"

 _I was knocked down by more of them. They surrounded me as they took off with Scythe. I was stuck in a haze as I kept getting pounded on._

 _As I was losing consciousness I thought I saw a black giant taking out the bandits._

Year: X777

Location: Magnolia

Precise Location: Fairy Tail Guild

Day: November 21

Time: 7:17 am

 _Ugh, my head hurts. Where the heck is this. I woke up and saw I was in a room. Laying in a bed. I noticed that my head was wrapped in bandages along with my arms._

 _I got off the bed and walked over to a mirror. I saw a was no longer in shredded pants. I fact I was wearing a red shirt with orange jeans and black boots. Wait where is my scarf._

 _I ran down the stairs and walked into what looked like a pub. Lots of people were gathered around drinking and kids play around._ Natsu Dragneel: " What the heck is this place?"

Makarov Dreyar: " Why hello there." _I jumped at the sound of the voice. Hopping on top of a table. I looked down to see a small old man._

 _He had white hair and black eyes. He was wearing an orange and blue jester hat. A white shirt with a black fairy tail symbol on it. Also orange pants and brown boots._

Natsu Dragneel: " Who the heck are you'?" _Before he could even answer I got shocked in my head._ Erza Scarlet: " That is no way to address the Guild Master." _As I got up I could hear snickering from another boy._

 _I turned around to see a girl dressed in armor. Her hair was scarlet and her eyes brown. The boy next to her had spiky dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He was only dressed in his boxers._

Natsu Dragneel: " Why are you in armor and where are your clothes?" _The girl gave me a stern look as the boy just now realized he was only in his boxers._ Gray Fullbuster: " Crap not again."

 _He went running around looking for his clothes. Everyone else laughing as he did including me._ Natsu Dragneel: " That stripper is funny."

 _The girl had gotten in my face looking me over._ Natsu Dragneel: " Ummm hello?" _She didn't say anything for a while. Then stood tall and held out her hand._ Erza Scarlet: " Erza Scarlet and you are?" _Why is she so intimidating. I took her hand as she pulled me up off the ground._ Natsu Dragneel: " Natsu Dragneel."

Makarov Dreyar: " Come now Erza let's not intimidate the poor child." _She huffed as she walked over to a table and me for some reason following her. We all sat at the table. Me facing the master, Erza and the boy who only managed to find his pants._

 _The Master was the one to speak first._ Makarov Dreyar: " Before we begin, allow me to introduce myself. I am Makarov Dreyar. I am the Guild Master of Fairy Tail." _I gave him a confused look._ Natsu Dragneel: " Fairy Tail?" Gray Fullbuster: " That's the name of this guild short stuff."

Natsu Dragneel: " Who are you calling short stripper?" _The boy stood up from his sit now irritated._ Gray Fullbuster: " Stripper?" _The old man had laughed._ Makarov Dreyar: " Now children let's keep this civil." _We looked away from each other as Makarov continued talking._

Makarov Dreyar: " Natsu what were you doing out in the forest alone at night." _As soon as he said that I remembered how Scythe and I were attacked by Bandits. This guy must have rescued me and brought me here._ Natsu Dragneel: I wasn't alone. I was there with my brother Scythe. We have been looking for Igneel."

Makarov Dreyar: " Igneel?" _I nodded my head._ Natsu Dragneel: " Yeah he's a dragon that's been taking care of Scythe and I. Did you ever find him? When you found me?" _Gramps gave me a sad look hearing this._ Makarov Dreyar: " I'm sorry son. You were the only one I found."

 _I slammed my fist into the table. Dammit. I hopped off the table and was walking out the door. I refused to sit around while my brother is still somewhere out there. I was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. I shrugged it off but was then grabbed and flipped. Slamming into the ground. I looked up to Erza and that boy again. Makarov walking behind them._

Erza Scarlet: " What do you think you're doing?" _I was getting irritated as I jumped back on my feet._ Natsu Dragneel: " I'm going after my brother." Makarov Dreyar: " I'm afraid it won't be that simple Natsu." _I was so irritated and pissed off about this that I couldn't help but shed a few tears. I made him a promise that I would take care of him and I failed him._

 _Erza pulled me into a hug as I continued to cry. The boy putting a hand on my shoulder. Gramp stood in front of me. Silent for a while._

Makarov Dreyar: " I like to make you an offer Natsu." _I didn't say anything to railed up in my emotions._ Makarov Dreyar: " If you join our guild and let us take care of you. We will do everything in our power to help you find Igneel and your brother." _I looked up at Gramps and could tell he was sincere about it._ Natsu Dragneel: " Alright gramps. I'll join Fairy Tail." _He smiled at me as he handed me my scarf Igneel gave me._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Lost Boy**_

Year: X777

Location: Foire

Precise Location: Deep Forest

Day: November 20

Time: 11:39 pm

Bandits: " Come on let's just go." _Some of the bandits had taken off with me tied up. While the others had stayed behind to keep Natsu at bay. I struggled but couldn't break free of his grip._

Bandits: " We need to get to the ship." _Only a few of these guys made it off with me and on to there ship out on the beach. Ugh, I need to get out of this._

Bandits: " Caption we got one." Caption: " Well let's go then."

 _They set sail leaving behind half of there crew being taken down by some black giant._

 _Dang, it. Natsu is still there. My brother. I need to get off this thing now._

 _I launched a blast of fire burning the gag wrapped around my mouth. Also setting part of the ship on fire._

Caption: " Quickly put out that fire and grabbed that kid."

 _A bandit tried to grab me again and I rolled out of the way._ Scythe Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Roar." _I launched another blast of fire burning the sails._ Caption: " It's no good. Abandon ship."

 _I kept launching blasts of fire from my mouth burning down the ship. With me still on it while everyone else escaped._

Year: X777

Location: Foire

Precise Location: Akane Beach

Day: November 22

Time: 12:07 pm

 _I came back over by the beach with my new friends Gray and Erza. I took a sniff of the air._ Natsu Dragneel: " Yeah he was definitely here."

Gray Fullbuster: " Still think it's weird how you can track a person's scent like that." Natsu Dragneel: " I think it's weird that you've been walking around in just your boxers."

 _Gray freaked out and ran back in the forest looking for his clothes. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. Then Erza smacked me in the head._

Erza Scarlet: " Don't make fun of him for something he can't control." _I gave her a confused look._ Natsu Dragneel: " How can he not control taking his clothes off?"

 _Erza had sighed._ Erza Scarlet: " Just trust me. He can't. I tried to get him to stop whenever we first meet."

 _Gray came running back with his pants and shoes on. Carrying his shirt._ Gray Fullbuster: " Alright I'm back. We find anything yet?" _I took another whiff of the air. Wait that smell is formal._

Natsu Dragneel: " Those bandits are still here." _I ran off after them leaving behind Erza and Gray._ Gray Fullbuster: " Wait up flame brain."

 _I charged right at the bandits that were busy pulling some of there people out from the shores._ Bandits: " Crap it's that kid again." Caption: " We don't have time for this just kill him."

 _One of the bandits had thrown a knife at me and I barely dodged in time._ Natsu Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Iron Fist." _I covered my right hand in flames and slammed my fist into the bandit that threw the knife. He went swirling out of control and crashed into a tree._

 _Three more bandits had pulled out their rifles. Oh crap. I closed my eyes as they pulled the trigger but the bullets never hit me. I opened them and saw Gray standing in front of me. He used his magic to create an ice shield._

Gray Fullbuster: " Jezz. You trying to get yourself killed?" _I gave him an irritated look._ Natsu Dragneel: " Oh like I actually needed your help Stripper." _He gave me an irritated look in return._ Gray Fullbuster: " Yeah right flame brain if it wasn't for me you be full of holes right now.

Erza Scarlet: " SHUT UP." _We both froze to see Erza taking down the bandits with nothing more than a sword and shield._ Erza Scarlet: " Well don't you two just stand there. _We quickly ran over to back her up. Not wanting to anger her any further._

Natsu Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Roar." _I launched a blast of fire from my mouth. Knocking down five of the bandits. Leaving them unconscious._

Gray Fullbuster: " Ice Make: Hammer." _I watched Gray create a hammer made out of ice and knocked down more of the bandits._

 _The last group charged at us and I jumped in front of Gray._ Natsu Dragneel: " I got this." _Gray shoved me out of the way._ Gray Fullbuster: " No I got this." _I got up pushing Gray back down to the ground._

Natsu Dragneel: " What's with you hugging all the fun?" _Gray got in my face._ Gray Fullbuster: " What you mean your the one getting in the way." Erza Scarlet: " THAT'S ENOUGH."

 _We stopped bickering to see that Erza had already taken care of the last of the bandits. Man, she's crazy strong._ Erza Scarlet: " Now get over here." _We obeyed without uttering a word._

 _She picked up what looked like the caption and gave him an intimidating glare._ Erza Scarlet: " You took a small boy with black hair and green eyes. Where is he?"

 _The Captian just grunted._ Captain: " I ain't telling a kid like you anything." _Erza her sword and pointed it at his throat._ Erza Scarlet: " Talk or else."

 _The Captain got scared and put his hands up in surrender._ Captain: " Alright alright look...the kid we took ended up burning down our ship. Along with him in it. He's probably dead. No way he would survive out in the ocean that long. Which is a shame? We could have got a good price selling him off."

 _I jumped on the Captain and kept punching him in the face._ Natsu Dragneel: " You bastard." _Gray grabbed me and slammed me against the tree._ Gray Fullbuster: " Calm down Natsu."

 _I finally calmed down catching my breath. Dammit. I was too late. Erza walked over towards me._ Erza Scarlet: " What do you want to do now?" _I gave her a determined look._ Natsu Dragneel: " I'm going to keep searching. I know I'll find him and Igneel. I just have to keep looking."

Year: X777

Location: Foire

Precise Location: Serme Cliff

Day: November 24

Time: 8:09 pm

 _I was setting up the campfire for the night. I looked over at the small boy to see he was still asleep. Never would've thought that I would find another one of my kind. Floating down a river on a piece of wood in fact._

Sorano Aguria: " Why did you take that kind." _I looked over at my partner. She had short silver hair. Barely reaching her chin. She had brown eyes and was dressed in a simple blue shirt with white feathers on the back. Along with black jeans and white boots._

Erik: " Don't know. Guess you could say I got a soft spot for us Dragon Slayers." _I sat on a wooden long next to Sorano._ Sorano Aguria: " Do you think he could be one of the kids from the tower?" Erik: " Not likely. We would have seen him there."

Sorano Aguria: " So what are you going to do with him? We can't take him with us." _I sighed at this. No. The Brain would never allow a small boy like him to join us. I'm better off leaving him with one of the guilds._

 _As I was still deep in my thoughts the boy had finally awoken._ Scythe Dragneel: " Ugh my head." _He looked over at the both of us._ Scythe Dragneel: " Who are you."

 _I kneed in front of him and rubbed his wild black spiky hair._ Erik: " You can just call me Cobra. That girl over there is Angel." Scythe Dragneel: " She does look like one."

 _I snickered as Sorano just lightly blushed at his comment._ Erik: " So what's your name kid? Scythe Dragneel: " It's Scythe, Scythe Dragneel."Erik: " You remember anything kid?" _He took a second to think back._

Scythe Dragneel: " I got separated by my brother because some bandits jumped us. They captured me and took me on their ship. They planned on selling me. Whatever that means. I managed to burn down the ship sinking it. I think I was floating in the ocean and then you grabbed me. Right?"

 _Nodded at him._ Sorano Aguria: " Bastards. Trying to sell a kid like that." _I looked back over to Sorano. She always gets angry about stuff like this. Probably because it reminds her how she got separated from her sister and was brought in a slave._

 _I stood up back on my feet._ Erik: " Hey Angel." _She looked up at me._ Sorano Aguria: " Yeah, what is it?" Erik: " What's one of the closest guilds Brain's established here?" Sorano Aguria: " That would have to be Cerberus Fang right on the edge of Bosco. Why?"

 _I nodded my head at here. Then looked over at the boy._ Erik: " Rest up. Will move at dawn." _The boy nodded his head and went back to sleep. I walked back over to the fire sitting next to Sorano._

Sorano Aguria: " This is going to delay us on our mission." _I chuckled a little._ Erik: " It will only delay us by a day or two. The way I see it that book on Deliora can wait."

 _She just sighed in response._ Sorano Aguria: " Guess it can't be helped. It will take us a while to actually find it anyway. Including lullaby." Erik: " Exactly. Might as well take our time doing it."

 _She got up and walked over to her tent._ Sorano Aguria: " Well I'm going to sleep." _I watched her walk into her tent as I laid out on the ground looking out at the black sky._

 _A small purple snake had slithered over to me._ Erik: " Hey Cubellios. Where you run off to?' _Cubellios wrapped around my arm as I fell asleep._

Year: X777

Location: Bosco

Precise Location: Cerberus Fang Dark Guild

Day: November 26

Time: 9:23 am

 _I followed Cobra and Angel and walked over to the guild. The place just gave me a bad vibe. Rough looking people all around. Carrying various amount of weapons._

 _Cobra walked over to the people hanging out at the bar._ Erik: " Any of you guys seen Ishuma or Alessandro around? Guild Member: " Yeah they should be up in the office on the second floor." ''

 _We walked up the stairs and entered the office. I saw an old man with gray hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall and dressed in a red robe. With a black Cerberus on the back._

 _The other man was tall and slim. He had long black hair and black eyes. He was dressed in an all black suit with a purple tie. This guy must really like the color black. And what's with the pigeon on his shoulder._

 _The man with dressing in the red spoke first._ Ishuma Orlando: " Aww Cobra and Angel. To what do I owe the pleasure." _I got a bit nervous and hid behind Angel. She held tight to my hand saying everything is alright._

Erik: " This we found. His name is Scythe. We were hoping you could look after him. Angel and I are on a mission from Brain himself." _He rested his chin on top of his hand at this._ Ishuma Orlando: " Yes I see. That can most certainly be arranged."

Sorano Aguria: " Also have you heard any rumors about Zeref's books." _He looked away at the thought at this._ Ishuma Orlando: " You might want to search the ancient ruins. It's on the south edge of Fiore, Near the graveyard of the sea."

 _Cobra nodded his head and was walking out the door. I followed them out as they were leaving._

Scythe Dragneel: " Why can't I go with you?" _Cobra snickered as Angel hugged me goodbye._ Sorano Aguria: " Your better off staying here. You can't follow us where we're going."

 _I gave them a sad look._ Scythe Dragneel: " Still." _Cobra just rubbed my head._ Erik: " Don't worry. Will come back and visit."

 _They left out the door. The man in the black suit walked over to me._ Alessandro Barbasso: " Tell me, child, what is your name?" Scythe Dragneel: " It's Scythe." _He nodded his head._ Alessandro Barbasso: " Well Scythe. The Master had asked me to train you in the way of the sword. Are you alright with that." _I just nodded my head._

Alessandro Barbasso: " Good. Follow me. _I followed the tall man over to the bar. He grabbed a stamp and stamped my hand with a black Cerberus mark._ Alessandro Barbasso: " There you are now a member of Cerberus Fang."

Scythe Dragneel: " Hey Mister...what was your name." Alessandro Barbasso: " Aww my apologies. You can call me Alessandro Barbasso."

Scythe Dragneel: " Okay Alessandro. Could you help me find my little brother." _He gave me a strange smile._ Alessandro Barbasso: " Sure I can. We can start looking tomorrow."

 _I smiled at this._ Scythe Dragneel: " Okay."

Year: X777

Location: Fiore

Precise Location: Akame Beach

Day: November 28

Time: 8:27 am

 _I awoke back at the beach. Strange. How did I get back her_

 _I walked around for a bit and saw someone running in my direction. Hold on, is that?_ Scythe Dragneel: " Natsu."

Natsu Dragneel: " Hey Scythe." _Natsu was running to me as fast as he could. I ran up after him._

 _Then out of nowhere a giant leopard had pounced on Natsu. Biting his neck. No._

Scythe Dragneel: " Natsu!" _I jumped on the leopard but it knocked me down to the ground. It tossed Natsu out in the water like a rag doll._

 _I ran over to him. He was covered in blood. He breathing slowing down._ Scythe Dragneel: " Natsu no. You can't leave me like Igneel."

 _Natsu just smiled at me._ Natsu Dragneel: " Sorry Scythe. I hate to leave you like this." _I held tight to his hand as he took his last breath. I fell down in tears at this. Why did my brother have to die?_

Year: X777

Location: Bosco

Precise Location: Cerberus Fang

Day: November 30

Time: 8:35 am

 _I walked into Scythe's room we had set up for him. I watched as he was tossing and turning around in his bed. I looked down at the magic ring I was wearing. Good. It's taking effect on the kid and altering his memories._

 _I walked over to him and quickly woke him up out of his sleep. He jumped up in fright. I held him down in his bed as he composed himself._

Scythe: " Natsu...Natsu he…" _I put a hand on his shoulder._ Alessandro Barbasso: " I'm sorry Scythe. I'm afraid that was not a dream."

 _He looked ready to cry._ Scythe Dragneel: " Wait you mean…" _I nodded my head at him._

Alessandro Barbasso: " Yes. You went out looking for your brother by the beach. Ishuma sent me to go after you. I found you laying next to a boy that had bleed out. You were in shock so I brought you back to the guild to recover."

 _The boy began crying at this and so I left him to be alone. I couldn't help but smile as I left. If he is indeed a dragon slayer like Cobra. Then he will be very useful for me. I can take control of him while he's in this state of depression and mold him to be the ultimate weapon for my use._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Yukino Aguria**_

Year: X785

Location: Bosco

Precise Location: Cerberus Fang

Day: August 27

Time: 8:35 am __

 _Eight years. Eight years since Igneel had disappeared and the death of my brother. I've been with this dark guild, Cerberus Fang. Doing jobs for them like burning down towns and villages. Sometimes hunting down people and capturing them. So Alessandro can interrogate them._

Wolf: " Hey Scythe." _I looked over at a gray wolf with bright light blue eyes. He was small. Only about a foot in height. He had a tail that fit his body and was wearing a red hood with a black dragon on the back._

Wolf: " You alright. You're really quiet." _I rubbed his head as I got up from my chair._ Scythe Dragneel: " Yeah I'm alright. Just tired."

 _We walked out of our room and headed downstairs to the bar. It wasn't even ten in the morning and people here are already drunk._

 _We walked over and sat in front of a beautiful woman. She had hazel eyes and silky brown hair. She was wearing a long purple dress with the Cerberus guild symbol on the back. Once she saw us she reached over the table and pulled us into a hug._

Rachel Drake: " And how are my to favorite boys this morning." _Wolf laughed as I grunted in response. Rachel has the tendency to act as our older sister. Since she's only six years older than me._

 _I meet her when I first joined the guild. I appreciated her in secret ever since. Honestly, if it wasn't for her and Wolf. I would have completely lost myself._

Scythe Dragneel: " Come on Rachel put me down." _She just sighed._ Rachel Drake: " Okay fine. Honestly, you could at least pretend to like my company."

 _She let us go and I sat on top of the table grabbing a drink. Rachel grabbed Wolf and scratched his belly. He purred in pleasure as his response._ Rachel Drake: " By the way Scythe. Alessandra has been looking for you."

 _I grunted at this._ Scythe Dragneel: " And what does the new guild master want from me this time." _Rachel gave me a worried look as she let go of Wolf._ Rachel Drake: " He said he had another job for you. At the request of Cobra."

 _I lifted my head at this. Last I heard my teacher was captured by the magic council last year._ Scythe Dragneel: " Guess I'll head upstairs and talk to him." _Rachel nodded her head._ Rachel Drake: " Just be careful alright." _I soften at this._ Scythe Dragneel: " We will."

 _Wolf and I went upstairs and entered Alessandra's office. He was doing some paperwork as he looked over at us._ Alessandra Barbossa: " Ah just the two I needed to see." _I just glared at him as Wolf stood quietly beside me._

Scythe Dragneel: " Heard you had a job for me." _He simply gave me an evil smile._ Alessandra Barbossa: " Yes I do. It's a request from your old teacher Cobra. He contacted me asking if I could send you to collect a person name Jerome in the outskirts of the Pergrande Kingdom." The _Pergrande Kingdom. It will take us months just to get to the outskirts._

Scythe Dragneel: " Why does he need him?" _He looked at me confused._ Alessandra Barbossa: " Why Scythe. It's not like you to ask questions. Especially when it concerns Cobra."

 _I sighed at this. Guess I'll find out when I get back._ Scythe Dragneel: " Alright. I'll be on my way then." Alessandra Barbossa: " Just hold on." _Wolf and I stopped just at the door and listened to what else Alessandra had to say._

Alessandra Barbossa: " He also said you need to be back here within **six months**. That's when he will be here waiting. You know it is unwise to leave him waiting." _I grunted thinking back to the last person that made Cobra wait._ Scythe Dragneel: " Yeah I know."

 _Alessandra just smiled._ Alessandra Barbossa: " Well I'll leave you to it. You don't have much time to waste."

 _We left out the guild saying bye to Rachel. Wishing her well as we would return within six months time._

Year: X785

Location: Pergrande Kingdom

Precise Location: Nagoya

Day: November 12

Time: 9:17 am __

 _Great. It just had to be snowing by the time we got here. Wolf and I were getting close to a town now._ Wolf: " Is this the place?" _I shrugged my shoulders._ Scythe Dragneel: " The Pergrande Kingdom is a pretty big place. It might be weeks before we get an accurate location. And that's if he didn't move further into the country." Wolf: " Yeah. I'll fly into town and see if I get word on anything. You get a room for us."

 _I watched as Wolf used his aerial magic and fly into town. Guess I'll get us a room to rest in._

 _I walked around town and seen it was just filled with suspicious characters. Thugs hiding in alleyways doing God knows what. What stuck out to me was a group of them walking around like they own the place. I watched as they took whatever and whoever they wanted. Well, it's none of my business. The only thing I need to do is capture Jerome._

 _I say a young girl run pass me. I locked eyes with her for only a moment but I could see a fire in her eyes. She was being chased by the same thugs roaming around town. I don't know why but I just stopped._

Scythe Dragneel: " Damn it." _I took off following after the thugs chasing the girl. They had her trapped in an alleyway. I climbed up the roof to get a better look._

 _It was three of them. Two of the thugs had the girl pinned down to the ground. The other was unbuckling his pants._ Thug: " Hold her still boys. I'm a have fun with this one." _Disgusting Bastards._

 _I hopped off the roof and landed on top of the thug. The other two let go of the girl and charged at me. I had blazing red flames cover my right hand._ Scythe Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Iron Fist." _I slammed my fist in his gut sending him flying into the air. I jumped over the second thug and slammed my fist into his back. Making him crash into the wall unconscious._

 _The last one had gotten up off the ground._ Thug: " You little brat. You're going to pay for that." _Before I could do anything to him the girl had kicked him right in his crotch making him fall over in pain. Ouch. I know that had to hurt. I walked over and kicked him across his face knocking him out. He's lucky I didn't burn him to ash. The girl walked over to the thug and grabbed a set of keys from his waist._

 _Now that I got a good look at her I could see that she had short light blue hair and brown eyes. Her hair barely touched her chin. She was wearing a blue shirt with ripped up black jeans. She actually looked...pretty. Even with all the dirt and scratch marks covering her._

Yukino Aguria: " Thanks for the save. I wouldn't know what I would have done if you didn't show up." _I just nodded my head. Then looked over at the thugs._ Scythe Dragneel: " Why were they chasing you?"

 _She opened her mouth but quickly closed it._ Yukino Aguria: " Nothing too serious. Just wrong place wrong time." _I could tell she was lying so I quickly acknowledged it. And stepped forward to her._ Scythe Dragneel: " Look I can tell your lying so you might as well come out with it."

 _She backed away only slightly at my advance on her. She looked away from me._ Yukino Aguria: " It's none of your business." _I got in her face growling at her._ Scythe Dragneel: " I like to think it is considering you were attacked and almost raped by these bastards."

 _She didn't say anything as I had her pushed up against the wall. She refused to look at me._ Scythe Dragneel: " Look at me." _She finally held her head up. Just like before I could see a flickering flame in her eyes. Even since a lot of emotions from her. But the main one was determination._

 _That's when I noticed how close I was to her and backed off slightly. My heart beat increasing in speed. The hell is wrong with me._

Thugs: " There they are." _I turned around to see more of those thugs had shown up. By my count, there were 20 of them. Can't fight them all in this small space. But I can't burn them away._ Scythe Dragneel: " Fire Dragon-" Wolf: " Scythe."

 _I looked up to see Wolf flying towards us. As he grabbed a hold of me I grabbed onto the girl's hand. Lifting her up with us._ Yukino Aguria: " Wa-wait." _Wolf flew us up into the sky and further into town._

Scythe Dragneel: " I could have taken them." _Wolf just laughed at me._ Wolf: " Trust me. The last thing we need is you burning down have the town." _Dammit, Wolf. I looked over at the girl who looked scared out of her mind._ Wolf: " So who's the cutie." Scythe Dragneel: " I'll tell you once we get to a hotel."

Year: X785

Location: Nagoya

Precise Location: Akana Hotel

Day: November 12

Time: 12:12 pm __

 _Wolf took us over to a hotel where we rented a room. Once inside I sat my bag down on the table and laid out on the couch._

Wolf: " What was all of that about." _I looked over to the girl who slowly walked into the room._ Scythe Dragneel: " What was that about I wonder?"

 _She looked away from me sitting in a chair across from us._ Yukino Aguria: " Why did you bring me here." _I gave her a confused look._ Scythe Dragneel: " So you wanted me to leave you with those savages."

 _She looked at me in shock._ Yukino Aguria: " No I mean…" _I sighed. Grabbing a chair and sitting in front of her. With Wolf by my side._ Scythe Dragneel: " Look it's pretty clear that your hiding something so why don't you just tell us already."

 _She was very quiet and didn't say a word. I'm not going to get anything out of her like this. Might as well see what I can gather from the town's people._

Scythe Dragneel: " Wolf keep an eye on her." _Wolf smiled and gave me a thumbs up._ Wolf: " What are you going to do?" _I got up from the chair and grabbed my bag. Walking out the door._ Scythe Dragneel: " If I can't get anything out of her I might well ask around town."

Wolf: " If that's the case go to the marketplace. There's an old man there that was talking to before I got you guys out of that jam. He was telling me about this gang running the town here called Mungiki."

Scythe Dragneel: " Mungiki huh. Guess I'll start at the marketplace."

Year: X785

Location: Nagoya

Precise Location: Marketplace

Day: November 12

Time: 12:53 pm

 _I walked around the marketplace looking over the different shops. Old man. Actually, now that I think about it that's not a lot to go off of. That's when I saw an old man surrounded by those same thugs. Must be the Mungiki._

 _I walked over to them._ Scythe Dragneel: " Is there a problem here?" _They turned around to look at me._

Mungiki Thug 1: " Wait I know that kid." Mungiki Thug 2: " Yeah that's the brat that took off with our property." _Property?_

 _My eyes turned ruby red._ Scythe Dragneel: " You want to say that again?" _The thug just gave me an evil smile._ Mungiki Thug 1: " That girl that you ran off with. That's our property."

 _I lunged and tackled the thug right through a building. Knocking him out. That just leaves four more._ Mungiki Thug 2: " Get him."

Scythe Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Roar." _I launched a blast of fire from my mouth burning three of them and leaving them unconscious. One more._

 _The last one charged at me from behind. I did a leg sweep and covered my right hand with flames._ Scythe Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Iron Fist." _I slammed my right hand in his gut and sent him flying in the sky. That takes care of that._

 _I turned around and looked at the old man that was hiding behind a shelf full of weapons._ Old Man: " Pl-please don't hurt me." _I let out a breath and felt my eyes change back to there natural color emerald green. I then slowly walked over to the old man._

Scythe Dragneel: " Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." _The old man relaxed at this and took a stood up from the shelf._ Old Man: " Thanks for that. I've been having a hard time with these thugs recently."

Scythe Dragneel: " Who are these guys?" _The old man motioned for me to take a sit. I sat down in front of him as did he. He then began to tell me everything I wanted to know._

Old Man: " Those thugs were a member of the Mungiki Gang. They're not strong but are rather large in numbers. They've taken control of this city since last year. They make money from kidnapping our poor mothers and daughters and then sell them to God knows where."

 _Damn. So when that guy said property he meant that girl was their slave. She was going to be sold but she somehow escaped._

Scythe Dragneel: " Why hasn't the King done anything about this. I'm sure he wouldn't let some gang like this take over the town when he could easily stop it." _The old man shook his head at this._ Old Man: " I'm afraid it's not that simple. The King of Pergande Kingdom does not think he needs to be involved. So he builds a wall. Cutting the town off from the rest of the Kingdom."

 _Shit. That will make my job much more difficult. I could get over the wall but then I would have to fight the king's men to get past it. Then there's the question of looking for Jerome. If he's not somewhere in this town then I will have to search further up. If I have to do that I won't make it back in time._

 _I thanked the old man for the information he provided me and bought a few weapons from him. I then headed back to the hotel to regroup with Wolf and that girl._

Year: X785

Location: Nagoya

Precise Location: Akana Hotel

Day: November 12

Time: 2:36 pm

 _I watched as the boy left out the door. Why is he so concerned with my problem anyway. I looked over at the Wolf who was digging through the boy's pack. He took out a wrapped sandwich and brought it to me._

Wolf: " You hungry?" _It was then I heard my stomach growl. I can't even remember the last time I ate. I took the sandwich from him._ Yukino Aguria: " Thank you." _He simply smiled at me._ Wolf: " No problem."

 _We sat in silence for a while. Me not wanting to say much since I didn't know these two. That's when that boy came back and tossed me a bag. He was also carrying twin katanas and a rather large sword. Why does he need those?_

Scythe Dragneel: " Here Wolf I also brought you a gift." _He gave the larger sword to the wolf. Why would he do that?_ Wolf: " Cool. I needed another blade like this."

 _The boy sat the katanas on the table and looked over at me._ Scythe Dragneel: " Well what are you waiting for?" _I gave him a confused look._ Yukino Aguria: " Huh?" _He pointed toward the bag._ Scythe Dragneel: " Those are a change of clothes. Figured you wouldn't want to run around in rags."

 _That's when I looked over myself. Yeah, my clothes are shredded from that last fight. I left and went to shower. The hot water was relaxing. But it left me in my thoughts._

 _I couldn't help but think about being surrounded by those men. How they kept touching me. I collapsed on the floor and cried._

 _I laid there for who knows how long. I barely heard someone come in and cut the water off. Or even felt their arms wrapped around me._ Scythe Dragneel: " Hey it's alright. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

 _I squeezed his hand letting him know I was okay. He let go of me and walked out the door. I got up and changed into the new clothes he bought me._

 _It was a white top with a blue sweater. Black jeans and white snow boots. He even bought me a black bra and panties. I couldn't help but blush at this._

 _I walked out of the bathroom and saw that the boy and the Wolf were sitting at the table. I sat in front of them._ Wolf: " Hey you actually look cute in that outfit." _I gave him a small smile._

Yukino Aguria: " I never got your names." _The Wolf nodded his head._ Wolf: " I'm just Wolf." _I gave him a confused look._ Yukino Aguria: " Wolf?" _He smiled._ Wolf: " Yeap don't wear it out." _I looked over towards the boy._ Scythe Dragneel: " It's Scythe, Scythe Dragneel." _I nodded my head at him. Scythe huh._ Yukino Aguria: " Yukino, Yukino Aguria."

Scythe Dragneel: " Well Yukino can you tell us why the Mungiki gang was after you?" _I grew quite at this. Well, these two did save me. So I guess it's okay to tell them. I need to go back anyway to rescue the others._

Yukino Aguria: " I was captured by them about a month ago. I managed to escape and that's when they chased me down throughout town. But you two showed up. They…" _I couldn't bring myself to say what I saw there. The very image will scar me for the rest of my life._

 _Scythe reached over and squeezed my hand. I looked over at him. His eyes gave me the impression that he wasn't leaving._ Scythe Dragneel: " Did they touch you?" _I quickly shook my head._ Yukino Aguria: " No...they don't like to mark their property before selling."

 _Scythe growled at me as he stood up from his chair._ Scythe Dragneel: " Stop referring to yourself as property. You're a human being and should be treated as such." _I didn't say anything to this. To surprised by his outburst and what he said._

Scythe Dragneel: " Look. Just know we're going to get you out of here but first, we need to complete our mission and find a guy name Jerome then-" _Wait? Did he say what I think he said?_ Yukino Aguria: " Did you say, Jerome?" _He gave me a confused look._ Scythe Dragneel: " Yeah why?" Yukino Aguria: " He's the leader of the Mungiki gang."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Search and Destroy**_

Year: X785

Location: Nagoya

Precise Location: Akana Hotel

Day: November 12

Time: 3:04 pm

 _So Jerome is the leader of the Mungiki gang. If I capture him and take out his gang then Yukino wouldn't have to leave. I'd be killing two birds with one stone. I gave an evil smile at this._

Scythe Dragneel: " If that's the case. Do you remember where their hideout is?" _Yukino nodded her head at this._ Yukino Aguria: " It's a little ways away from town out in the forest. If you cross the red river it North of it."

Scythe Dragneel: " Alright then, Wolf you ready." _Wolf smiled as he flew up in the sky._ Wolf: " Oww yeah. I need to test out this new blade anyway." _I smiled back at him._

 _We were walking out the door until Yukino called out to us._ Yukino Aguria: " Wait, You're just going to storm the castle by yourselves?" _We both gave her a confused look._

Scythe Dragneel: " Well yeah?"

Wolf: " That was the plan."

Scythe Dragneel: " And besides, our mission is to capture Jerome so why wouldn't we go after him now that we know where he is?"

 _She grew quiet again. Then looked at us with determination in her eyes._ Yukino Aguria: " Let me help you." _I couldn't help but laugh at this._ Scythe Dragneel: " Sorry but I think you helped enough."

 _Still, she didn't waver from me._ Yukino Aguria: " It wasn't just me in there. There are still other girls and I made a promise to them. If I escaped I would come back for them."

 _Wolf flew over to her and looked her over._ Wolf: " I say let her." _What did he say?_

 _Wolf looked over at me and saw the look I was giving him._ Wolf: " Oh come on don't tell me you can't sense her magic power. It's pretty clear she's a mage." _I gave Wolf an irritated look at this._ Scythe Dragneel: " Well, of course, I can I'm not blind."

 _We both then looked over at her._ Scythe Dragneel: " What is it that you can do anyway?" _She pulls out a set of keys attached to the right side of her hip._ Yukino Aguria: " I'm a Celestial Wizard. I can summon spirits using these keys to ad me in battle."

 _Interesting. I walked over to her getting in her face. She still refused to back down as I glared at her. I got to say. She's definitely got guts I'll give her that." I let out a loud puff of air."_

Scythe Dragneel: " Fine. Since it's clear you're not going to change your mind you can come with us." _She looked surprised but quickly concealed it._ Yukino Aguria: " I won't let you down."

 _And just like that, we were out the door. Heading to the jaws of hell itself._

Year: X785

Location: Outskirts of Nagoya

Precise Location: Red River

Day: November 12

Time: 7:09 pm

 _We were deep in the forest. Outskirts of Nagoya. Yukino leads us to the red river she was talking about._ Yukino Aguria: " This is the spot. It should just be a few meters away from us now."

 _I nodded my head at her. It was already dark which was good. We could hide in the shadows as we move closer. I took a whiff of the air._ Scythe Dragneel: " I say about a hundred of them." _Wolf took a whiff of the air._ Wolf: " I say closer to a hundred and ten. Then again why does it matter when they're not even mages like us." _I smirked at his comment._ Scythe Dragneel: " Your right about that."

 _I looked back over to Yukino._ Scythe Dragneel: " You need to stay close to us and do exactly as I say." _She swallowed hard but nodded in agreement._ Yukino Aguria: " Okay."

 _We stayed in the shadows as we continued moving to there HQ. Once we got close enough I could see it was a castle. There we only a few guards on the left side of the building by the open window. This will be easy._

 _Wolf howled to the moon straddling the three guards._ Mungiki Thug 1: " What was that? _The guards walked into the bushes looking around. I snuck up behind one and grabbed him. Knocking him out with a quick punch to the face._

 _Wolf wrapped his tail around another thug pulling him down. He wrapped his tail around his neck and choked him till he fell asleep._ Wolf: " To easy."

Mungiki Thug 3: " Where did everyone go?" _I was on top of a tree looking down on the thug below me. I dropped down landing on top of him. I then picked him up off the ground and tossed him to Wolf. Wolf wrapped his tail around the thug's hand and slammed him back down to the ground knocking him out._

Scythe Dragneel: " Hey it's safe." _Yukino crawled out from behind the bushes and quietly ran over to us. We then climbed into the window one at a time and entered the building._

 _No ones around. Well, that's strange. I moved ahead of the group and spotted more of the thugs crowded in what looked to be the dining hall. Of course, we catch them eating their last meal. I looked back over to Wolf and Yukino._

Scythe Dragneel: " There's no way to sneak around these guys so we have to go in and attack from here. Yukino I want you to stay close so you don't get hurt." _She nodded her head in understanding._

 _I got up and walked over to the thugs. Pulling out my katanas._ Mungiki Thug 4: " What the...that's that kid from before." _Before anyone could make a move I charged at one of the gang members and knocking him into a table._ Mungiki Thug 5: " Kill this kid!"

 _They all ran at me and I couldn't help but put on an evil smile. This guys really think they can take me. I used my magic wrapping flames around my katanas._ Scythe Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Sword Dance." _I did a swirl dance with my blades cutting and burning another that got in my way. Leaving them either screaming in agonizing pain or bleeding on the floor. Sevres this bastards right._

 _I looked over and saw that Wolf was backed into a corner of the room. They pulled out various weapons and licked their lips in hunger._ Mungiki Thug 23: "You die now." _Wolf just smirked._ Wolf: " That's what you think. Transform." _Wolf transformed into a black wolf with twin tails swing around. His white eyes piercing through the souls of the thugs. He wrapped his tail around his extendable blade and slashed at the thugs. Leaving them a bloody mess._

 _Yukino managed to get behind me and pulled out a silver key. The hell is she going to do with that?_ Yukino Aguria: " Open gate of the bear cub: Polaris." _I watched as she started to glow. Next thing I know. I'm moving out of the way of a giant pink mechanical teddy bear. What in the world?_

 _The teddy was knocking down most of the thugs left and right. I noticed how she wasn't drawing blood like Wolf and I. There lucky there dealing with her and not me. I won't show them any mercy._

 _I jumped over one of the thugs and shoved my katana in his shoulder. Making him fall to his knees screaming in pain. I then did a roundhouse kick to the face knocking him out. Then spit on his face._

 _More of the gang members were now coming down from the second floor and joining the fight. Some of them ganging up on the mechanical pink bear that was carrying Yukino. I slashed at his legs ripping it apart. Making the bear fall to his knees._

Polaris: " Ouch. Sorry, Yukino. I need to go." _Before the bear disappeared he tossed Yukino over to me. I jumped up and caught her and she pulled out another silver key._ Yukino Aguria: " Open the gate of the swan. Deneb."

 _I watched as a male spirit appeared. His skin was pale, baggy eyes and black hair that is long enough to reach his shoulders. He was wearing a purple outfit consisting of some skinny pants and a leather jacket. The jacket has a pair of black wings attached to the arms and a white symbol in the back reminiscent of a flying white swan. He also wears black boots, gloves, and belt._

Yukino Aguria: " Deneb do not engage." _What did she just say? Deneb had sighed as I fought off anyone going after Yukino._ Deneb: " Need weapons." _Without even thinking I tossed Deneb my katanas. He grabbed them and charged at the thugs with immense speed. So he does the opposite of what he's told. That's weird._

 _Wolf moved to my side._ Wolf: " I think it's time we wrapped this up." _I growled in response. He's right though. We need to take the rest of these guys down and fast._

Scythe Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Roar!" _I launched a blast of fire from my mouth. Taking down a lot of the thugs running towards me. Wolf hopped off my back and slammed his sword to the ground. Knocking over the remainder._

 _I watched as a battle axe was thrown towards Yukino. I ran towards her and grabbed the axe before it split her in half. I threw it back at the gang member and he fell down to the ground with it in his chest._

 _As Wolf and I were wrapping up with the thugs on the first floor we saw Yukino head towards the basement._ Scythe Dragneel: " Wolf you got this?" _He just laughed._ Wolf: " I can wrap things up here. You go after her." _With that, I headed towards the basement._

Year: X785

Location: Mungiki Gang HQ

Precise Location: Basement

Day: November 12

Time: 9:09 pm

 _I had run down to the basement looking for the girls. Deneb was still upstairs fighting with Scythe and Wolf._

 _I looked around and saw most of the girls locked up in cells. Their clothes were ripped to shreds. Covered in scars and bite marks. Some of them even pregnant. These girls can't be any older than I am._

 _I ran over to one of the cells._ Yukino Aguria: " Don't worry i'm going to get you out of here."

 _I pulled out a set of keys that I took from one of the thugs and opened up the cells freeing the girls. As they cried in tears of joy in finally being free from the nightmare I heard a loud scream from further in the basement. I told the girls to stay here until a wolf and a boy came to them._

 _I followed the sound and what I saw horrified me. I saw a girl being beaten while being raped by two of the thugs._ Mungiki Thug 17: " Yeah your such a go little slut."

Yukino Aguria: " STOP!" _They stopped what they were doing and looked over at me._ Mungiki Thug 17: " Well look at here. Seems we have someone that wants to join in on the fun."

 _I backed away in fear as they walked over to me. They grabbed me and slammed me to the ground._ Mungiki Thug 18: " Now let's get these clothes off you."

 _I slammed the back of my head into the thug making him stagger back off of me. I got back up to my feet and ran back but was tackled to the ground again._ Mungiki Thug 17: " Just hold still you bitch."

 _I watched flames came charging at us. Scythe had thrown the thug off of me and into the wall._ Scythe Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Iron Fist." _He slammed his fist cover in flames into the thug's face and grabbed a hold of it. He screamed aloud in agonizing pain as Scythe melted his face off._

 _He then pounced on the last thug that fell on the floor in shock. Ripping him apart with his now long sharpen nails._

 _Scythe was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. His eyes changed to ruby red. He fangs and nails had grown longer. A fire covering his entire body. He looked like a wild animal that came from hell._

 _He glared at me._ Scythe Dragneel: " Go over to Wolf and Deneb then get everyone out of here. I'll finish up here." _I looked at him in shock._ Yukino Aguria: " But-" _He quickly cut me off with a growl._ Scythe Dragneel: " Just do as I say...please."

 _I hesitated but got up to my feet. I meet up with Wolf and led the rest off the girls out of the castle and back to town._

Year: X785

Location: Mungiki Gang HQ

Precise Location: 3rd Floor

Day: November 12

Time: 10:19 pm

 _I was beyond pissed off at what I seen those bastards do. And to think they were going to do that to Yukino if I hadn't made it in time. I ran up the third floor taking anyone out that got in my way._

 _As I got up to the third floor, I ten more thug ran towards me._ Scythe Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Roar." _I launched a blast of fire from my mouth. Pushing all ten of them through a large door. Burning them to a crisp._

 _I walked through the door and heard clapping from behind me. I say a fairly tall man with blond curly hair and orange eyes. He was dressed in a metal chest plate with black armor and black boots. He had a sword strapped to his back._

Scythe Dragneel: " I take it your Jerome." _He smirked at me._ Jerome: " Yes. You must be Scythe. I heard you've been looking for me Dragon Slayer."

 _I charged at the man but he easily evaded my attack. He pulled out his sword and released a wave of black magic towards me. I countered by using my dragons roar. Creating a loud explosion._

 _Once the smoke cleared I jumped in front of him. He looked at me in surprise as I slammed my fist into him that was covered in flames. He went spiraling into a wall. Crashing and destroying a part of the room._

 _He got up seconds later. Not even a scratch on him. He dusted himself off as he looked over at me._ Jerome: " Not bad. I didn't expect you to be that fast. But you're going to have to do better than that. If you want to make it out of here alive that is."

 _I growled at him._ Scythe Dragneel: " That sounds like a challenge." _He gave me an evil smile as. It drove me into a mad rage and I charged at him once more._

 _I wasn't even fighting like I was human anymore. What this guy did. Leading these people to do those disgusting things. If I didn't have to bring this guy in alive I would rip his heart out of his chest._

 _I dodged another strike from his sword and countered with my fist. He grabbed my hand and swung his sword. I grabbed a hold of the blade with my bare hands and kicked him across his face. Making him stagger back._

 _He laughed as he fled down into another room. I followed him and found a woman with chained and nailed to the floor. Half of her face was covered. Hair black and barely clothed. The chains holding her down were now released._

Jerome: " Now come Libra. Dispose of this one." _I felt a huge amount of pressure weighing on my body now. It forced me down on my knees. I was the pushed right through the room I was in and landed on the second floor._

 _I got up and say Libra staring down at me. She must be the one doing this._ Scythe Dragneel: " You would make a slave fight your own battles for you?" Jerome: " That's what she's here for. To fight my battles not worthy of my time."

 _Great. Now I have to deal with her before I can get to him._

Year: X785

Location: Nagoya

Precise Location: Hospital

Day: November 12

Time: 11:19 pm

 _Wolf, Deneb, and I managed to lead all of the girls over towards the hospital. I charged in the room with them screaming out for a doctor or nurse. They came as soon as they heard me. Taking the girls into a separate room to treat them._

Deneb: " I'm sorry Yukino but I must go." _I gave him a small smile._ Yukino Aguria: " I't okay. Thank you for helping me." _He nodded._ Deneb: " Tell the kid sorry for me. I'm keeping his swords." _Just like that Deneb had vanished._

Wolf: " Wait for what. He just took off with his weapons like that."

 _As everyone was being treated the army had appeared in large numbers. One of them being the commander had walked over to us._ Commander: " Are you the two that saved our women and children of this town?"

 _I didn't know what to say so Wolf spoke up for me._ Wolf: " Yeap but it wasn't just two. There's three of us. Our other partner is currently grabbing Jerome as we speak."

 _They grew quite. Staring at us for a second. Then had bowed down to us._ Commander: " On all of my men's behave. I thank you for all that you have done." _Wolf flew over to the commander and shook his hand._

Wolf: " No problem but you can't thank us yet. We still need to see our partner back at the castle."

 _The men hurried to there feet._ Commander: " Please lead the way." _I followed closely behind Wolf as he leads everyone back towards the castle._

Year: X785

Location: Mungiki Gang HQ

Precise Location: 1st Floor

Day: November 13

Time: 12:04 am

 _I've been fighting this woman for who knows how long now. I need to figure out how to get passed her spell if I want to put her down._

 _I slammed with a huge amount of pressure again. I was then pushed right through the floor and into the basement. I already had at least three ribs broken. I need to end this and now._

 _I launched a blast of fire from my mouth which Libra easily dodged. I then jumped up into the air after her. I wrapped flames around both of my arms._ Scythe Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Wing Attack."

 _I released a wave of flames at Libra. Which landed with a direct hit. Can't let up now. I free fell towards her with fire wrapped around my right hand._

Jerome: " Libra use Gravity once more." _Libra lifted her hands and huge pressure was put on my body once more. Dammit, I can't afford to lose now._

 _I launched fire beneath my feet. Rocketing me right into Libra. With the added pressure she put on my body. Libra had gone crashing into a wall. Falling to her knees. She had then disappeared. So she was a celestial spirit. This bastard._

 _I looked over towards Jerome as I got back up towards my feet._ Scythe Dragneel: " I think it's about time we wrapped this up."

 _Jerome smiled as he draws his sword. He charged at me and I flipped over him._ Scythe Dragneel: " Fire Dragon's Claw." _I clawed at Jerome back cutting through his chest plate._

 _Jerome spun around and shoved his sword right through my left arm. Pinning me into the floor._ Jerome: " It's over." _I smirked at him. As I looked over towards a sword near me._ Scythe Dragneel: " Not just yet."

 _I grabbed the sword and wrapped my flames around the blade. Then quickly swung it at Jerome slashing part of his face. Making him back off of me._

Scythe Dragneel: " Fire Dragon Roar." _I let out a huge dragon roar on Jerome. Making him crash through various parts of the building and fall to the ground unconscious. Finally its over._

 _Just as I said that the building started to collapse. I was surprised it didn't earlier considering how much fire I was blasting everywhere. \_

Scythe Dragneel: " Never fails. I'm always burning down places. Even when I don't mean to. Well better get out of here."


End file.
